


The Drift

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: AU Snippets [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Technically there is westallen, but Barry is not alive so..., he's the Yancy he's ceased breathing, sorry Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: After Barry, there's only one person Wally wants in his head. But first they have to convince their dad.





	The Drift

"I didn't feel it with any of them," Wally said. "I say we give Iris a shot."

"No."

"Dad, come on," Iris said.

"If I'm going to be drift compatible with anyone, it's Iris."

"No," Joe said. "It's bad enough they called you back in, I do not want Iris near that Jaeger."

"Dad," Iris said. "The world is ending. We have to step up."

* * *

Wally waited. His dad had found more drift compatible pairs than anyone else involved in the Jaeger programme. He'd put Cisco and Cynthia together, he'd helped Professor Stein find Jax after Ronnie, then Jax find Lily after Professor Stein retired.

He'd put Wally and Barry together.

No, his dad would make the right choice. Wally would drift with whoever he chose, it would work. No matter what had happened on the sparring mats, Wally would be able to drift with whoever set foot on Flash's control pod.

He took a deep breath. This would work.

"Is it all right if I take the left?" Wally asked when the computer announced his co-pilot had stepped on board. "My right arm isn't what it used to be."

"I'm right-handed anyway," Iris said. Wally grinned. "Ready?"

They put on their helmets and Linda in Ops initiated the neural handshake. And it worked. Linda switched on Flash, and they were connected, and for a brief moment Wally felt hope.

And then he felt a familiar pull. And a memory he never wanted to see again. One he couldn't let Iris see.

_"Ready, Wally?"_

"Barry," Iris whispered. "Barry, don't."

"Iris," Wally said. "Iris, I'm here, don't follow the rabbit, Iris. Iris."

_"It's our song," Barry said. "Dance with me, Iris."_

_"You know I can't dance."_

_"Neither can I. Let's not dance together."_  
_Barry grabbed her hands and pulled her up. Iris laughed as he stood her on his feet and swayed._

_"All I want to do is keep running home to you," Barry sang. "Running home to you."_

_Iris pressed her head against his chest._

_"Marry me," Barry said._

_"What?"_

_"Marry me, Iris West."_

_"Barry..."_

_"Oh!" He pulled out a box from his pocket. "My great-grandfather bought it in France and carried it with him for three years until he got back home and saw my great-grandmother waiting at the docks. She gave it to my father the day he met my mother. And my parents gave it to me when we were stationed out here together. I was going to ask you tomorrow, at dinner, Cisco helped me plan everything, but I don't want to wait any more. The kaiju aren't going to stop, I don't have time to wait any more. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_Iris kissed him._

_"Professor Stein's probably still in the lab, let's go," she said._

_"Right now? You want to do this right now?"_

_"You're right, the kaiju aren't going to stop. They're calling this the end of the world. I love you, Barry Allen. I want to marry you. Let's not waste any more time."_

_"When we win, I'm going to give you a proper wedding."_

_"When we win."_

"Barry," Iris whispered.

 _Blood, and flames, and his arm, his arm hurt so much, and the screaming, oh God, Barry, Barry, so much pain, Barry was there, Barry was there, Barry was gone, Barry was gone, so much pain, so much, Wally couldn't_ _breathe_ , Iris couldn't breathe, _Wally couldn't breathe, the drift, the drift-_

The drift disconnected and Wally grabbed hold of Iris.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I couldn't save him."

Iris sobbed and let herself fall into Wally's arms.

* * *

Jax clapped Wally on the shoulder before he stepped into his dad's office. Iris was already sitting there.

"I can explain," Wally said.

"No," his dad said. "This was a mistake. I'll find another pair."

"Dad, no. Flash has always been my Jaeger, and I went out of phase first, if I can-"

"Wally, enough. You two are grounded until further notice."

"Dad, I am the only Mark Three pilot left, I know Flash, just give us-"

"You two nearly destroyed the Shatterdome. Iris is too inexperienced to control her memories, and you have too much trauma. This was a mistake, you can either stay in Ops, or Wells can take you back to the Wall, it's your choice."

"Dad," Iris said. "I can learn. It was just a mistake. If we try again-"

"Dismissed, both of you. That's an order."

"Yes, Marshal," Wally said. He followed Iris out the room. "He's wrong. That was one of the strongest drifts I've ever felt."

"He's scared," Iris said. "Don't you get it? There are only two people who have ever piloted a Jaeger solo, you and Dad, both because your partners died. The kaiju are getting stronger, there's hardly any of us left, he's scared he'll lose us both. He'd pilot Flash himself, but you know the old Jaegers weren't built for safety."

"What does that mean?"

An alarm sounded.

"We have to get to Ops," Iris said.


End file.
